


Я вывернут наизнанку (а ты где-то под моей кожей)

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Pre-Het, possible ooc, post-TFA
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: «Рей? — голос звучит в её голове, негромкий, слабый, не внушающий опасений. — Рей, я не обижу тебя».





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для [команды fandom Star Wars 2016](http://fk-2016.diary.ru/?tag=5438202) на летнюю фандомную битву. Бета Mephisto in Onyx.

Рей знает Эч-То наизусть, выучила её, излетала вдоль и поперёк за прошедший месяц — синие озёра, высокие скалы, редкие деревья, изо всех сил цепляющиеся длинными корнями за прочный камень. Планета тихая и пустая, и Рей это нравится. Сейчас ей нужна пустота и свобода, нужно пространство, чтобы было, чем дышать. Присутствие Люка — учителя, поправляет себя Рей и улыбается: вряд ли он сам вообще обратил бы внимание на такую мелочь — дарит ей спокойствие днём, его Сила мягко поддерживает её, ведёт, направляет. Но ночью...

Ночью она становится враждебной.

Рей не может спать в надёжном, но неуютном убежище. Каждый раз, едва она закрывает глаза, каменные стены сдвигаются вокруг неё, напирают, давят. Мешают вдохнуть. От места, где спит учитель, Сила исходит волной — Рей чувствует её, светлую и мощную, так же ясно, как и ненависть, свернувшуюся в её собственной груди тяжёлым жарким комом. Рей лежит, вытянувшись на спине, и изо всех сил старается не оборачиваться, не открывать глаза, не смотреть на учителя. Она знает: нельзя. Знает: если посмотрит, то — тот — что пытается добраться до учителя через неё, достигнет своей цели.

Она не может этого допустить.

Учитель улыбается мягко и печально, смотрит, почему-то с сожалением, а потом объясняет ей, как защищаться, как успокоить и закрыть свой разум, сделать его недоступным для чужой воли. И после паузы добавляет странное: «если хочешь».

Рей кивает. У неё нет сомнений в своих желаниях.

— Не строй стен, — говорит он, — стены бесполезны. Растворись в Силе, стань её частью. Исчезни. Тебя никто не найдёт, потому что нельзя найти того, кого нет. — Учитель поднимает на неё прозрачный, знающий взгляд, и добавляет: — Если Сила покажет тебе ответы — не закрывай глаза.

Она хочет возразить, объяснить, что ничего не спрашивала, не задавала никаких вопросов, но почему-то молчит.

***

Рей пытается следовать советам учителя. Каждый вечер она медитирует и вспоминает, не замечая, как одно перетекает в другое. Рей видит слёзы в глазах Леи, большие крепкие руки Финна, широкую улыбку кудрявого пилота, имя которого она так и не успела спросить. Видит зелёный лес Такоданы, мудрую Маз и бесконечно усталого Хана — он молча подмигивает ей, уверенный, что опять выиграл, сделал верную ставку. Она видит снег, чёрные волосы и красный отблеск светового меча; Рей отворачивается, закрывается, зовёт жёлтые пески Джакку — и почти всегда успевает спрятаться, укрыться ими, снова стать мусорщицей, тихой и неприметной, не интересной никому.

Почти всегда — но не на этот раз.

Рей накрывает плотное, вязкое ощущение чужого присутствия. Сегодня никто не смотрит её глазами; сегодня некто смотрит прямо на неё, видит её как есть, с ожиданием и гневом, со всеми страхами и радостью, с робкой, едва проклюнувшейся надеждой на то, что она больше не будет одна. Рей глядит в потолок — по светлому крупитчатому камню бегут короткие трещины. Она рассеянно думает, что убежище учителя нужно укрепить, а лучше — перебраться куда-нибудь подальше. Потом делает глубокий вдох и вместо того, чтобы попробовать закрыться от чужой Силы, тянется к ней, встречая лицом к лицу.

Рей ждёт ярости и ненависти, ждёт, что это будет похоже на шквалистый, сбивающий с ног ветер, даже на шторм, который она успела увидеть здесь, на Эч-То. Ждёт злости — и ошибается. Она ощущает смятение, недоверие, осторожное любопытство, и это так похоже на обычные человеческие чувства, что Рей теряется. Связать это с тем, кого недавно — кажется, целую жизнь назад — она назвала чудовищем, просто не получается.

— Рей? — голос звучит в её голове, слабый, негромкий и не внушающий опасений. — Рей, я не обижу тебя.

— Кто ты?

Рей не понимает, зачем задала вопрос. Она знает о нём — о человеке, который зовёт себя Кайло Реном; она знает _его_ , но всё равно хочет услышать, что он ей ответит. Связь через Силу отличается от обычного разговора, и вместо короткого, резко звучащего имени на Рей обрушивается настоящая лавина. Чувства, воспоминания, образы наталкиваются друг на друга, перемешиваясь и искажаясь, не позволяют ей увидеть цельную картину, но кое-что Рей всё-таки понимает. Сейчас самый подходящий момент, чтобы ударить, раз и навсегда разорвать возникшую между ними нить. Она уверена: если сделает так, Кайло больше не придёт, не попытается посмотреть на учителя сквозь неё, не будет разговаривать и обещать, что не причинит вреда. Он просто исчезнет.

Рей уверена — и потому не делает ничего, только смотрит и слушает, принимая всё то, что Кайло предлагает ей.

***

Она ищет Кайло в Силе только однажды: он не заговаривал с ней восемь ночей подряд, и Рей сердится — на себя и на него — из-за нелепого ощущения потери и из-за тёмной сосущей пустоты, возникшей там, где была их странная связь. Учитель не спрашивает её ни о чём, и Рей, погружаясь в медитацию, чувствует благодарность — она не смогла бы объяснить ему, почему это так важно; ей проще обходиться без слов.

Кайло откликается сразу же, словно ждал её, но Рей кажется, что они снова вернулись к тому, с чего начинали: к чужому, почти враждебному присутствию, к злости и ярости, к тонкому, на грани слышимости нашёптывающему голосу, который — теперь она знает наверняка — принадлежит не Кайло. Голос говорит с Рей за него, убеждает, зовёт, уговаривает. «Убей», «напади», «забери его гнев». Слова окружают Рей, острые и ядовитые, жалят, пытаются затуманить разум.

Она собирает силы, чтобы дотянуться до истрепавшейся, но всё ещё яркой нити — их с Кайло связи — легко прикасается к ней, обещает:

— Я вернусь.

И закрывается от чужого воздействия полностью, наконец-то поняв, чего хотел от неё учитель.

***

Рей не спит всю ночь. Решение, ясное и простое, приходит к ней само — она не знает, от Силы или от чего-то ещё, но это не кажется важным. На рассвете она выходит к учителю, встаёт рядом с ним, спокойная, собранная, почти безмятежная, и просит:

— Расскажите мне. Расскажите мне о Бене Соло.

Учитель смотрит на неё одно долгое мгновение, а потом начинает говорить.


End file.
